


Hurts Like Hell

by lxghtwoodsbow



Series: The Beauty of Angst [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec dies, Angst, But most definitely does not get them, Character Death, Deathfic, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Like so sorry, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, This hurt my heart, Truth be told, and made me cry, and stays dead, im literally so sorry, its 2am, lol sorry, please, send help, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "Do you remember, the night we met?" His words slurred slightly, a smile tracing over his lips.





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Enough said.

Rain mixed with blood, fashioning deep red puddles on the marble floors. Not one of them was sure how they had ended up outside, most hadn't even realised until their dark clothes stuck to their skin. But here they were, Seraph blades in hand, cold shivers running through their bodies despite the heat runes, exhausted, but still running on pure adrenaline. 

They were in the endgame now.

It had started with the murders. Mundane murders, a regular occurrence. And yet it was different. Family members killed by crazy relatives, and of course, demonic possession. Like nothing they'd ever seen before.

Maybe they should have worked harder to stop her, should have done something different. But it was too late now. Lilith had succeeded. Jonathan had returned.

And with him brought an army of Shadowhunters, blood coursing with dark magic. 

It was a fight like no other. Worse than The Uprising, far worse. Shadowhunter versus Shadowhunter, to the death. Alicante had transformed yet again from safe haven to battlefield. 

It was Jace who perceived it first. Of course, he did, only a Parabatai would. The dull burn of his rune morphing into an acute stab of pain, he let an audible gasp of agony escape his lips. He was screaming, maybe, or maybe there was no sound emerging from his mouth. Jace couldn't tell.

They had been separated, in the midst of the fight, each losing sight of the other before they had the chance to claw their way back. Clary was nowhere to be seen too, and Simon, leaving only Magnus relatively close to him.

The remaining Shadowhunters in the area had scattered, leaving only Jace and Magnus there when he collapsed. No doubt they had gone to help in other streets more densely packed with Jonathan's army. 

Magnus knew what was happening the moment Jace fell to the floor, the bright glow of his rune lighting up the dark grey street they were in. He ran over, quickly crouching down to the Shadowhunter's level. "Alec." Jace gasped in pain, hand clasping over his stomach where the rune was placed. 

"Magnus, go, I'm okay, go find him." He yelled, grasping at the warlock's jacket.

So he did.

Fear wrapped around his throat like a strong hand, choking him, stopping air from flowing into his lungs. Bodies littered the floor, but none of them matched the face he was looking for - the face he longed to see. Alive and well. But Parabatai runes don't glow for nothing. And despite his hopes, the desperation he felt, Magnus knew. He'd seen it before, the way a Parabatai collapses in pain. He'd seen it in Alec, the night Jace had died. 

If only Raziel granted wishes to everyone. 

***

"What scares you?"  
"The key to having nothing to fear is having nothing to lose."

***

Frustration grew in his chest, knowing that Alec could be anywhere in Alicante. Time was running out. 

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a singular arrowhead. Alec, in his earlier panic, had dropped it in the hurry to gear up, leaving Magnus to pick it up. Before he had had the chance to give it back, the Shadowhunter had run off. 

Closing his eyes, Magnus began to use the charm to track him, searching for a few moments before getting a lock on the location. Luckily, Alec was close, not even a minute away.

So he ran.

The usual grace in the way he moved had faltered, leaving him slipping on wet ground, splashing in the puddles of blood that caressed the marble floor. 

"Come on Alexander, where are you?" Magnus muttered, eyes flickering past each face. Suddenly, he was brought to a halt, seeing a figure out of the corner of his eye that perfectly matched the description of the man he was looking for. 

He was staggering, clutching his stomach, while still trying to fend off two soldiers dressed in red. The shirt he was wearing was ripped, revealing huge tears in his skin that seeped copious amounts of blood. A scary amount. By the looks of it, Alec was on the verge of collapse, and Magnus could tell just by looking at him that the wounds inflicted on the shadowhunter were deep.

Alec's entire chest and stomach were cut by his attackers' blades, it was a miracle that he was still standing. But that wasn't the reason Jace's rune was glowing. 

The side of his neck was torn, a gash seeping red fluid staining what was left of his shirt. Blood ran from his mouth, a sure sign that Alec was far from alright. After a few moments registering what was in front of him, Magnus snapped his fingers, sending the pair of soldiers flying into a building. 

He ran towards Alec, catching the Nephilim as he fell to the ground, gagging on blood. "Mag..nus?" He coughed, beginning to register the face in front of him.  
"It's alright darling, I'm going to fix you up." Magnus smiled gently, letting sparks fly from his fingers as he attempted to close up the wounds that covered Alec's body. 

"You can't... It's too late." 

"You're fine, Alexander." His magic was powerful, but it wouldn't close the gashes that littered his body like an art piece. Panic filled the warlock's body faster than before, even though he had already known the injuries were malignant just from a first glance. 

Alec was breathing shakily, gasping through coughs of blood, but his eyes remained soft, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. "Hey, hey, stop." His voice came out a whisper as he grabbed one of Magnus' hands, halting the flow of magic from it.  
"But I need to-"  
"No, it's okay. I-I'm okay." 

He hasn't realised he'd started crying until a singular tear hit a rune on Alec's arm. The hand his boyfriend wasn't holding was still sparking, taking away any pain felt, but ultimately not healing the wounds. For a brief few moments, Alec closed his eyes, letting his breathing slow a little. "Alexander, stay with me. You're fine, okay, just keep your eyes open. We can find Caterina, she'll heal you." 

A light chuckle left his lips as if thinking of something completely different than the conversation.  
"Do you remember, the night we met?" His words slurred slightly, a smile tracing over his lips.  
"Of course." Magnus choked back a sob, caressing Alec's cheek with his knuckle.  
"The first thing you ever said to me was a pun... About meat." 

***

"Well done."  
"More like medium rare."

***

Magnus let out a laugh, strangled by tears. "Not my smoothest line, I'll admit."  
"No. It was perfect. You were perfect." Alec hardly spoke in more than mumbles, eyes slowly closing. 

"Hey, hey, keep your eyes open for me. Please, Alexander. I- You can't leave me. Not yet. Not now. Come on." 

"I'm sorry.."

"No, no, Alec. Open your eyes. Alexander.." Magnus gasped, lightly shaking the lifeless form he was cradling. "Alec..." A sob emerged from his lips, huddling himself over the shadowhunter. "Wake up, please, please, Alexander."

"Please."

 

***

"If I'm lucky, one of my arrowheads will end up in that box."

***


End file.
